About Face
About Face is the eighteenth episode in season nine of . Synopsis A convicted killer who escaped from prison is now suspected of another murder. However, he kidnaps Natalia and tells her that he is innocent of both crimes, and a reexamination reveals that he may be telling the truth. Plot Cara Landry, a college student is found murdered by who we suspect to be an escaped convict Patrick Clarkston. He finds his victims on "Barter Party," a buy and sell type site (think Craigslist), and sets up a meeting to get into their house and kills them. Natalia is giving a lecture on campus about the Barter Party murderer and internet safety and is subsequently abducted on her way back to the car by Patrick. Desperate for her help and convinced that he had nothing to do with the murder that put him prison or the one that recently took place, he implores Natalia to re-open his case. Natalia distracts Patrick in attempt to escape and the van over turns and Patrick makes a quick escape. Evidence turns up suggesting that Patrick may have been framed which gives Natalia reason to look deeper into his case. We learn that the two girls murdered were both prostitutes soliciting their clients thru Barter Party. The team finds traces of a gel used for internal sonograms on Cara's body. Their eager eyewitness to this murder, Greg Calomar, turns out to be an ob/gym who lost his medical license due to a malpractice suit is now is a medical supplier, stocking this gel. Upon arrest Greg confesses that he set up Patrick when he saw him outside of Helen Sherman's house (our first victim that put Patrick away) innocently looking for his dog. He then got a hold of Patrick's lap top to send an email to Helen to set up a meeting. He also planted a soda bottle with Patrick's fingerprints near her body to implicate Patrick. When he discovered Patrick escaped, he used it as an opportunity to murder again hoping that Patrick would take the fall. Greg was using an ultrasound wand to violate these women, and broke their necks as result of turning them around so they could not see; deluded that they did not deserve to watch him as he purified them. Patrick turns himself in now free of this charge, and although he is still guilty of breaking out of jail and kidnapping Natalia, the system has taken 4 years of his life and the team is on his side to right this wrong. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Kevin Corrigan as Patrick Clarkson * Mark Pellegrino as Greg Calomar * Leven Rambin as Molly Sloan * Clea Duvall as Lyla Moore * Ben Hermes as Bruce Moore * Brea Grant as Cheryl Brown * Jonno Roberts as Ted Sherman See Also